A method has been designed for storing drilling knowledge and experience in a highly structured fashion that permits the user to identify drilling cases that meet user-specified criteria and to retrieve the knowledge and experience relating to those cases. In this way the user is able to retrieve the knowledge and experience learned in cases that are analogous to one or more current cases they are studying.